Zoro-kun And Lucy
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Zoro is a new student at Fiore High. But has a horrible sense of direction. Lucy is assigned to be his student helper. Will the friendship of Zoro and Lucy bloom into romance? Bad summery, ZoLu (Zoro x Lucy to clarify, why its formed this way, go to my profile please) one-shot! Please R&R&F&F!


**Hello everyone! Here we go, this is my first Fairy Tail X One Piece crossover~! Awesome~! Some people may disagree with the pairing that I set up, but I'm fine with that~ If you don't really like how I've written it, or the story in general, please tell me, and also why you may not like it. Please and thank you~!**

**I'm not complete with the entire anime and I haven't read the manga yet, but I'm in the 500s with the anime, so I get part of it, however, this is an AU, so I don't think it'll really take any effect on it. But please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Where the hell is he?! UGH! I leave him for just one second and he's already off somewhere. Why does this always happen?! I looked around and saw a bit of green pass through the hallway. The perfect guy I was looking for! Finally! I chased after him and got a hold of his hand. He turned around, and looked at me confused. I was bent onto my knees and panting.

"Don't...Ever...do...that...again..." I panted out. He simply smirked and stared.

Now to explain who this guy is, and why I'm chasing after him, its actually a story I can't ever forget.

It all began in the first semester of freshmen year at Fiore High. A public school, that a lot of people attend to. Our school was [pretty big, so traveling class to class was a little time consuming, especially with all the students around. So, in the end, I had gone to school like any other day. However, I have to wake up earlier and walk there, since my dad doesn't like the idea of me going to Fiore High, and wanted me to go into a private school. I don't really like them, but its fine.

Well one day I walked to school, and expected the usual. Going to school, learn a bit like usual, then talk to my friends. That's my usual schedule. But something made that change. That very day, there was a new student. No one knew whether the student was a girl or a guy. All we knew is that the student was going to be in my class. I went to my homeroom like any other time, and when I got there, everyone was staring at me with a pity look. I wondered why.

I went to my seat. I looked over to Levy-chan who sat behind me.

"Why is everyone one staring at me?" I whispered.

"Well, Lu-chan, you know there's a new student right?" She said. I nodded. "Well...you see, from what we heard from the teachers was that its a guy, but the thing is, he has a horrible sense of direction. So he gets lost easily."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, thy made an announcement saying that there's going to be a student helper to get the student get around the class rooms." She began. "And they said that you'd be the student helper..."

What...?

"Wait, how can that be, our schedule is different." I said.

"The principle said that your schedules would be the same." She replied. "He changed them, just so that you'd be able to get to class easier."

I left out a sigh and smiled softly. I guess there's no helping it huh. Oh well!

"Alright then, I guess I'll help him out." I said. She smiled back at me.

I looked down to my green skirt. I was a little excited, but at the same time, a little confused.

The bell rang and our principle, along with a kid and the teacher came in the class. Everyone was very serious.

"Good morning brats!" said Makarov.

"Good morning." We replied.

"Today, we have a new brat coming in, he'll be under your care Lucy. He doesn't exactly have a good sense of direction. Lucy, could you please stand up, so that he can recognize you." He said. I stood up and smiled briefly.

"Alright, your seat will be sitting in front of her." Said Gildarts, our teacher, who, in any case, was the father of one of my close friends Cana.

Thus he went over to the seat assigned to him. I sat back down. I noticed that he had a sheath of sorts. He must be in kendo then. I smiled. He must be really good then. His bag was small and he put it on the hook next to his desk.

"Now-" and Makarov left, Gildarts began the class. He explained what we were to do. After class was over I waved bye to Levy, who had Biology next, and stood next to the new kid.

"Hey, We should be heading to our next class." I say, he grunted in response. I know its trouble some, but its not really my fault or choice to do this.

"By the way," I spoke, "What's your name?"

We were walking to the next class, I look ahead of myself as I hear "Roronoa Zoro." He said.

On that very moment, I turned to see the green head boy Zoro, he was gone. I don't even know how. He was just next to him...What the...?

"Zoro-kun?" I looked around. "Zoro-kun?"

The students around me were confused as to what I was doing. Where was Zoro-kun? He was just next to me...

I looked around even more, and the bell just rang. I had to get to class fast. Wait, maybe he got there on his own. I ran to the class. I opened the door, even though I was late, and looked around panting. He wasn't in class. The Aries, my health teacher looked at me oddly.

"Lucy-san? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you see a guy with green hair pass by?" I asked. She nodded a "no"

"I haven't, why?" She asked.

"He's the new student and I was supposed to be watching over him. He was right next to me, and all of a sudden when he answered my question, I looked over to him and then he was gone!" I said. "Can I get a pass so that I could look for him?"

She nodded and gave her apologies, and I went off to look for him. He wasn't around. I looked at the roof and up the stairs, everywhere, and I couldn't find him.

The last place I didn't look for was the bathroom. It was the last thing. I checked the girls, he wasn't there...all that was left was the boy's bathroom...I didn't want to go there...

I had a deep blush, what if there was someone over in there. I could get in trouble. I looked around, no one was there. No teachers, no student. I breathed in. I was reaching for the doors.

"You could do this, its just the bathroom." I whispered "Its only once that I'm doing this."

"What are you doing?" I heard a low voice behind me.

I jumped upwards. "HOLY-"

Before I could go on I covered my mouth. I glared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I said angrily. He looked at me bluntly.

"I was trying to get to my next class, but I got lost."

"..." Are you serious...

I didn't care anymore, I grabbed onto his hand and tugged him to class.

"Alright, next time I'll just tug onto your hand, and I'll walk you to your classes." I said.

"Alright." He responded.

We reached the room, and everyone stared at us. I saw Natsu at the back along with Gray, sitting fighting each other, while Aries seemed to stare at us. The class looked downward to where my hands were. Gray and Natsu followed their gaze. I pulled him to his seat and let go of his hand and sat behind him. I blushed slightly, I was still embarrassed.

Once class was over, I went over to Aries, while grabbing onto my bag and Zoro's hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier Aries-sensei, Zoro-kun got lost earlier." I say, I was blushing slightly. I looked over to Zoro, who seemed to be bored. Aries-sensei smiled and said that it was fine, but to make sure it doesn't happen again, or at least try.

I looked over to Zoro-kun. I sighed. "Please try not to get lost again."

"Sure." He said. He looked at me. I held his hand tightly. We continued to walk down the hallway, while I received more stares.

"Are they a couple now?" I heard from a group of girls standing nearby. I blushed slightly.

The day went on and we went through the same cycle. During lunch I had to help him get a lunch and everything...I still had to hold his hand. Either way, by the end of the day, I still held his hand. Once we met the gate I looked over to him. He seemed pretty handsome, he'd be a good boyfriend and all, only if he knew how to get around.

I looked over to the sheath he had. "If you want, I could lead you to where the Kendo club practice, they'll still accept you."

"Really, then could you lead me the way." He said, he reached my hand and I walked with him to the club room. Once we reached there, all the boys looked over to our direction. The captain, was one of my friends. Loke. He was the captain, he has sworn to protect me, but I always ignore him.

"There's the captain, go ask him." I said, I let got of Zoro's hand. I pushed him forward I went over to the side and waited there. I saw that Zoro and Loke were talking about something. I looked around and saw that Loke had set them up for training.

I looked over, Judo was right next door to the training to Kendo. Natsu was the captain.

I looked back, Zoro came back to me.

"He said that I'll be able to join and everything. So, practice starts tomorrow for me. Should we head back?" He said. He stared down at me.

"Okay, you live in the dorms right?" I asked. he nodded. "Do you know how to get around there?"

He nodded his head no. I sweat-dropped. "I'll show you around then."

Once I took him to the dorm, and left him in the care of my other friend Jellal. I walked back home. It was kinda late, but not to late. My dad was at home, but he seemed to be busy with something of the company. I walked over to the training room after finishing homework and eating. There I met up with one of my friends, her name was Hayate. A girl who asked for a job to help with my training. I smiled at her. She's my body guard.

"Your Late." she said bluntly. She was bunching a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Sorry, I'll be arriving later now, since I have to show around one of my classmate. She nodded, she really did mind about things that I told her, but she just doesn't show it off.

"Its fine." She said. "Is this going to be every day?"

"Yeah."

She simply nodded and went back to what she was doing.

"Any luck with your brothers?" I asked.

"Nah, their still stubborn as always." she said.

"I see, well night!" I waved good bye, as she did back.

Hayate was a really good friend of mine, even though she doesn't really talk much.

I looked down, why do I feel worried...I mean, _ did _Zoro alone...but he's in good hands.

I didn't really know, but other wise things went smoothly.

After that night, I would always walk around with Zoro. I'd hold his hand and walk him around. Every morning, I stopped by the dorms, got Zoro, went to class, after class, I'd hold his hand to Kendo, he'd follow everyone while running. And so, I'd walk him back to the dorm and come back to my mansion. Hayate would wait in the training room and tell me reports to what happened while I was gone.

And thus, that was my every day life style. I was able to become more friendly with him. I'd have normal conversations about school and everything. Then one day, right before I left him with Jellal to the dorms, during winter. I had held his hand and talked to him about Xmas. Right before winter break.

"Hey, Lucy, I got to tell you something." he said. I hummed in response. At this point I had grown to have feelings towards him. I smiled with a slight blush.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

We stopped right in front of the dorms. "Lucy, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while, and I got the guts to finally say it to you."

I was stunned, and the blush on my face extended. He quickly leaned down, and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you Lucy, will you go out with me?" he asked bluntly. He had a slight blush. I looked up at the scar on his eye, and his other eye as well. IK blushed deeply, but nodded in yes in return.

"I-I love you to Zoro-kun." I looked away and buried my face into my scarf. I couldn't look at him I was to embarrassed. He hugged me and whispered something in my ear.

"I love you Lu~"

I blushed even more and dug my face into his chest.

His soft green coat had been in my face, and helped me calm down, even though it had his scent on it.

He rested his chin over my head. Puffs of cold air came out of my mouth. He leaned down and gave me one more kiss.

"Hey Lu, Lets go out some time, It'll be fun." I giggled.

"Sure!" I cheered. I hugged him and separated, I went off on my own to my home after a good night kiss. After I got home, I ran up the stairs and stayed in my room. Hayate was not that far from my room, even though she was in the training room. I heard a knock on the door. I told them that it was fine to enter.

"Is everything okay Master Lucy?" I heard Hayate's voice call. She closed the door behind me. She wore a green tunic.

"I-I just confessed..." I said. She smiled slightly.

"And he accepted?" I nodded vigorously. I saw her smirk. "Congrats."

"Thanks." I say blushing.

"You should go visit him soon during winter break, he'd be happy." She said. I blushed and nodded.

About two days before Xmas, I went over to the dormitory. When I got there, I stood near the gate. I saw Zoro's back and a few other that I didn't recognize. I was about to call him out, but then I thought that it might be his friends, he should have some time with them, since they haven't seen each other in a while. I smiled and walked away towards the school. I didn't think they'd notice me, but when I was about go closer to the school, I heard Zoro call my name from behind. I looked over to him and smiled. I waved and went towards him. I saw his blond friend come over towards me and he had huge hearts around his eyes. His other friends seemed to have a smile.

Zoro gave me a surprise hug, but I hugged him back. I smiled. The people who were surrounding Zoro had surrounded us both. I looked at them, and they seemed to smile back at me.

"So your the one who Zoro has been talking about." Said the orange haired girl. I didn't really understand.

"He tells us that your such a great person and all. He says that your pretty, and that you've been helping him with getting around the school." Spoke the other girl. I smiled and nodded. I didn't really know what to say.

"My name is Luffy!" called out the boy with a straw hat.

"I'm Franky!" Said the other, who had stood in an odd Pose. "SUPER!"

(IDK OKAY!)

I smiled.

"I'm Usopp." Said the other male.

"I'm Nami." Said the orange haired girl.

"I'm Robin." They each introduced each other.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I said. "Its nice to meet you."

"I'm Sanji~, You have such a beautiful name Lucy-chwan~" said the blond boy. He got closer and held my hand and kissed it.

Zoro hugged me by the neck and pulled me away.

"You guys can't get near her." He said. "She's mine."

I blushed slightly but smiled sweetly.

"Eh~" They all said except Robin-san and Nami-san.

"She's mine!" Said Zoro. "She's my girlfriend you guys can't have her."

He hugged me tightly. I blushed slightly, but still snuggled in a little.

"Congrats then" Said Nami-san. "You two look cute together."

She giggled out. She smiled softly at me, I returned it back. "Thanks!"

"Ah, f I remember correctly, you are the heir to the Heartfilia company if I'm not mistaken." Said Robin-san. The others looked at me surprised.

"EH!?" Everyone except for Robin-san, Luffy-kun and Zoro. Zoro already knew, and I think that Luffy doesn't really know what I mean.

"What's the big deal, she's just a Heartfilia." Said Luffy-kun.

"The Heartfilia Company is one of the richest families, her father owns the railroads, and the school Zoro's attending." Said Nami-san.

I smiled. "Sugoi!" called out Luffy-kun. I giggled.

"We should probably head in, its going to get colder soon." Said Zoro. I smiled. Everyone headed in for something to drink, it was just me and Zoro outside. I held onto his hand and he whispered something into my ear.

"I love you Lu~" I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Zoro-kun." I whispered back. We shared a deep kiss.

_Even though you aren't that good with directions, I'm glad that I was able to be at the one you turned to._

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE WE GO! <strong>

**So I finally finished this. I know it sucks, I'm sorry, but I hope that you liked. I had a lot of fun with this, and if I get good reviews, I'll try to write another one~ **

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R&F&F~! **

**If you want to check out my other stories go ahead, most of them is Fairy Tail one-shots, but still~ **

**Anyway! Yadi-san OUT!**


End file.
